regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
My kingdom for a T-Shirt
Regnum World Cup 2010 During the soccer world cup, South Africa 2010, users playing Regnum Online will also be able to participate in a global event, on all worlds at the same time. Users that wear a special clothing item will earn points for their team and at the end of the event, they will earn a prize. Between June the 9th, 2010 (14:00, GMT) and July the 13rd, 2010 (14:00, GMT). 35 days. ---- Regnum World Cup 2010 Event details · What is the Regnum Online World Cup 2010 event? During the soccer world cup, South Africa 2010, users playing Regnum Online will also be able to participate in a global event, on all worlds at the same time. Users that wear a special clothing item will earn points for their team and at the end of the event, they will earn a prize. · When does it start and how long it lasts? The event starts on the 9th of June, 2010. It will span throughout the entire World Cup event and end on the 13rd of July, 2010. · How do I participate? To participate, you will have to acquire a special clothing item that corresponds to one of the 32 countries that classified for the 2010 soccer World Cup, which is available via the premium store or as a reward from the football heroes that roam the war zone. Once you equip this item, any Regnum points you earn by defeating other players will automatically be added to your team's global score. · How do I choose my team? By simply equipping the corresponding clothes. Even if you will only score points for the currently equipped clothes, you can change them at any time and play for the team of your choosing. · What countries are there to choose from? The country clothes available are the ones corresponding to all the teams that classified for the South Africa soccer World Cup 2010. As follows: Algeria Argentina Australia Brazil Cameroon Chile Côte d'Ivoire Denmark England France Germany Ghana Greece Honduras Italy Japan Korea DPR Korea Republic Mexico Netherlands New Zealand Nigeria Paraguay Portugal Serbia Slovakia Slovenia South Africa Spain Switzerland United States Uruguay · Is there a minimum level requirement to participate in this event? No, there are no minimum level requirements to participate on this event. Although, bear in mind that you will have to be on the war zone to be able to defeat enemy players. · Do I get to keep the country team clothes, that I've bought, after the event? Yes, any clothes bought during the event will remain on your inventory forever. · Will the world cup clothes be available for purchase after the event? No, this special item is available only for the duration of the event. · Is there a way to know the current score of my team? We are working on a webpage to show off the stats of the winning teams. It will be announced soon. · What are these soccer heroes everyone is talking about? There will be four renowned soccer heroes on the war zone, be careful, they are very dangerous but the reward could be worth it. · What happens if I kill an enemy with the same team as me? You will only score points when defeating players that have no team clothes equipped or a team different than yours. · What is the reward? There are two types of reward, team and individual. As follows: Team reward: The first eleven (11) players from each team and realm will receive an exclusive piece of equipment (Golden helmet). This prize is given per server, which means that there will be a total of 165 winners across all servers (11 per realm-team and per server). Individual reward: The best player from each team will receive an exclusive piece of weaponry (Sword, Bow or Staff according to the class). This prize is per server, which means that there will be a variable total of winners according to the amount of teams participating. Category:Events